


It's all fine

by atavism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavism/pseuds/atavism
Summary: John and Sherlock finally talk about why Sherlock isn't interested in Irene Adler, or anyone else. Set between scenes of The Lying Detective.





	It's all fine

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline’s a little vague, but it makes sense that there would be few days between John and Sherlock’s last talk in The Lying Detective and John being shot. This story is set during that period.

“She likes you.”

Sherlock looked up from the vibrant set of plastic keys he was jangling in front of Rosie. “She’s merely responding to auditory and visual stimuli appropriate to her current level of neural development.”

“Yep,” replied John. “Doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you.”

“Well,” replied Sherlock, “I think perhaps she’s not the first Watson that can be said of.”

John smiled a bit. “That’s not up to your normal standard for deductions. Bit obvious, really, especially considering I just insisted on celebrating your birthday yesterday.”

Sherlock waved the hand holding the keys, recapturing Rosie’s attention. “That might have further supported the supposition, but I made the deduction ages ago. You did ask me to be your best man, you know.”

“If you didn’t know until that moment that I liked you, then I’m either a rubbish friend or you’re way more oblivious than you’ll ever admit.”

“I’ve been told repeatedly that there are a number of things to which I’m quite oblivious when it comes to human interactions,” said Sherlock, his tone more serious than it had been. 

John looks at him sharply for a moment and then averts his gaze. He brings a hand up and runs it through his hair. “Look, Sherlock. I said some things the other day that I shouldn’t have. I’ve not been at my best lately, as I think we both know. It’s hard for me not to project what I’m feeling onto others. If you don’t want to…go to High Wycombe, then that’s, that’s fine.”

“Is it? You’ve said that to me before, that it’s all fine. Yet you continue to suggest that I pursue some relationship scenario that truly holds no appeal for me.” There’s an edge of frustration to his voice that makes Rosie, who has been distracted by her toy, look up briefly with a frown.

Unwilling to upset the baby, John takes a deep breath and keeps his tone even as he replies. “It’s just hard for me to understand how it can have no appeal at all, and we’ve never really talked about your…” His voice trails off as he tries to think of a baby-appropriate euphemism.

“My what,” questions Sherlock.

“Your preferences, I suppose. I mean, are you saying that you’re, well, to be frank about it, asexual?”

Sherlock groaned. “Boring! I see no point in wasting time applying a label to myself that has no direct benefit.” He paused, opened his mouth, shut it again, and then said more slowly, “But I suppose it’s not inaccurate. If you must choose a label, then that one will do.”

“You don’t need to choose a label. I’m just trying to…God, I don’t know. I can’t believe we’ve never actually talked about this.” He quirked a grin, “Yes, I know- because it’s boring.”

“There’s hope for you yet,” drawled Sherlock. 

John falls silent, watching Sherlock return to playing Rosie. He licks his lips slowly before speaking again. “So, if sex is a non-starter, what about romance? Is that boring too? Haven’t you ever just wanted to connect with someone, to have a partner?”

“You’ve been my partner,” Sherlock says seriously.

John rolls his eyes. “Come on, mate. You know that’s not what I mean. Partners in solving crimes is a fair bit different than romantic partners.”

“Is it?”

John sputters. “What? Yes! Yes, Sherlock! The two are completely different. They’re not even-“

“John,” Sherlock interrupts. “Calm yourself. I’m not suggesting that we are, or ever have been, romantic partners. I’m merely saying that I’ve never heard anyone articulate a clear distinction between romance and friendship, when you take sex out of the equation. Is holding hands and staring longingly into your beloved’s eyes such a singular experience that it needs to be separated wholly from the hallmarks of a true friendship?”

“Well, romance is more intimate, more intense. If you’re doing it right, there’s a level of commitment, an understanding that you have something separate, something that you don’t share with others. You can have loads friends, but if you’re a decent sort, you’ll only have one romantic partner.”

“I have never found our friendship to be lacking in intensity,” replied Sherlock. “Furthermore, I only have one friend.”

“Now that’s not true, and you know it. Molly, Mrs. Hudson, even Lestrade- they’re all your friends.”

“No, John. You are my only true friend. The others are acquaintances, and perhaps I even care about them in my own way, but they are not a friend to me the way you are. So far your arguments have done nothing to convince me that there is a true distinction between romance and friendship.”

John sighed. “No, Sherlock, look. Maybe a really long-term romance and a great friendship have some things in common, but you can have a bit of romance without being friends with the person.”

“Why would you want to do that?” queried Sherlock, sounding genuinely puzzled.

“Er. Well. Usually it’s to get a leg over, to be honest.”

“But that is sex! If you’re using romantic overtures to lure someone to your bed, then the romance is just a means to an end. Hardly the intimacy and commitment you described just moments ago,” Sherlock protested.

John stared at him for a few moments before sighing deeply and raising his hands in surrender. “Fine. Sure. Of course. That’s not the best example of romance, I suppose. I should know by now that I can’t win a debate against you.”

He paused and then said, “And I don’t lure people to my bed, Sherlock! That makes me sound like some sort of pervy criminal.”

“Of course not, John. I was merely… speaking in generalities,” said Sherlock. “I’m sure you use only the most honorable and socially acceptable methods of initiating sexual intercourse.”

“Alright. You know what? You’re lucky Rosie isn’t just a bit older than she is because this is definitely not a conversation she should ever need to hear and actually comprehend.”

“I’m sure she’ll hear many more debates between us, John, at which I assume I will prevail.”

John grinned. “Oh, yeah, I’m sure.” He paused briefly. “But seriously, Sherlock. It is fine, you know? It’s fine that you are what you are, and it’s fine that we are…what we are.”

“Friends,” supplied Sherlock.

“Yes, friends.”

“As long as you acknowledge that there is no clear differentiation between friendship and romance, when sex is not a factor,” Sherlock said a bit insistently.

John groaned. “This is how those rumors get started, Sherlock!”


End file.
